The overall success ofthe POl program Hormonal Regulation of Ovarian Differentiation is primarily determined by the commitment and abilities of the participating investigators and by their capacity to effectively interact with each other. But a significant secondary determinant of success is the establishment and maintenance of an efficient and effective administrative structure that allows the POl program investigators to focus on their science and thus maximize their research progress. Providing this support function is the objective ofthe Administrative Core, Core A.